Marry Me
by newyorklover
Summary: "Marry me," she repeated. He couldn't actually believe she was asking him now, of all times. Salty language.


This popped into my head on the walk home from uni one day. Marvel owns all characters. I only wish I could own them.

"Marry me."

Clint whipped his head around so quickly he almost strained something. Bullet fire hailed past him as he drew another arrow from his quiver.

"..._What? _Are you seriously asking me this, _now?"_

"Marry me," she repeated, stocking a new clip into her Glock. "It's past time we did, don't you think?" A startled laugh escaped him before he could hold it back.

"I love you Nat, really, and I know you have little to none patience when you get an idea but do you think you could save the proposal for some other time, perhaps when, oh I don't know, _we're not being shot at?"_

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he knew he was going to pay for his reaction.

She slammed the door of the safehouse shut, and stalked into the bathroom without so much as a glance of concern for the blood streaming down his arm. He sighed and moved towards the stockpile of bandages SHIELD had knowingly left out for them. Getting shot regularly was just one of his many specialities, apparently.

After checking for any major injury and stitching the graze on his forearm up to the sound of things being smashed in the bathroom, he went and knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Tasha? I know you're mad. But we should probably talk this out before you completely destroy the house." A shatter of glass followed his statement. "Or, you know, you could break objects until you don't want to break me?"

The bathroom door swung open so fast if his reflexes weren't honed in on it he probably would have been knocked out.

"_Really. _So, when the fucking love of your fucking life asks you to get married, the first thing you say is '_What?'" _She snarled at him, her eyes glittering dangerously and her chest heaving.

He winced. It sounded a lot more sensible in his head, really. Time to go on the defensive.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry if my reaction wasn't quite the one you had in mind. The fucking love of my fucking life, as you so elegantly put it, decided to completely lose her shit and ask me to marry her in the middle of one of the most outnumbered gun fights we have ever been in!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. "I am more than happy to sweep you off to the nearest church but –" he cut off as he noticed her eyes widening. Shifting to press his upper body against hers, he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "You didn't think for one moment that I was going to say no, did you?"

He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been staring at her intensely and understood ever single flicker and minute movement of her face. A hint of fear flashed through her eyes, and he stroked her jaw with his thumb. She stepped around him and shoved her hair away from her face in frustration.

"I never put myself out there, like you do. I don't know how to do this stuff – _emotions,_ and I sure as hell never thought in my entire life that I would actually find someone that I would want to willingly be with, well, the way that I want to be with you." Her gaze dropped to study the ground.

He inhaled sharply. "Nat. Look at me. If you are willing to have me, I always have been and always will be _yours_." Her eyes raised to meet his. A small smile pulled her lips away from the frown she had been wearing and he smiled in return.

She stepped closer towards him, raising her hand to slide it up the length of his chest.

"Mine?" She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow in what he could tell this time was teasing.

He caught her left hand on its journey over his body and pulled it to his mouth.

"Yours." He breathed into her palm, and placed an open mouthed kiss onto it. In between each kiss he gave her fingers, he murmured to her, "So, you had a question?"

She smiled coquettishly at him.

"Why, Agent Barton, I think I've been forward enough for the day. The next person to be asking that question, will be you." She winked at him and kissed his lips just enough for him to lean in before pulling away teasingly. She turned around and sauntered to the bedroom.

"Coming?" She called behind her.

"Hot damn," he muttered, staggering after her. "Who needs an easy life."

Please review!


End file.
